Say it Isnt So
by xox sweet n sexy xox
Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. TRORY! future fic and slightly AU kinda New Chapter you guys. Thanks for waiting so long. I hope you like it. Chapter 9
1. Life is Good

**Say it Isn't So**

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:. 

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG (this might change)

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

So sit back and enjoy :)

Chapter 1

::Life is Good::

_On the phone_

"Rise and shine, Ace!"

"Do you even know what time it is?" Rory asked half asleep.

"Yeah. It's time for YOU to get UP," Logan urged.

"Unless you have some sort of peace offering, you better run and hide because I'll be after your head if I can't fall back asleep within the next five minutes," Rory threatened.

"C'mon, I'm taking you out on a coffee date. Let's go. I've been waiting and waiting and waiting. I miss you so much. And I know you can't say no to coffee. So get your butt out of bed because I'm picking you up in two minutes." With that, Logan hung up.

Rory mumbled into her pillow, "How did I ever end up with a guy who wakes me up at times of the day that just don't exist?!"

_Two minutes later_

Logan knocked on Rory's dorm room door to have an irritated Paris answer it. Logan brushed right past her, not waiting to hear what remarks she had to make. He made a beeline for Rory's room, and didn't even announce himself as he entered. He took a glaring Rory by the arm and half dragged her out the room.

"Well you waste no time, do you," Rory continued to glare.

"When it comes to you, baby, time is of the essence," Logan grinned. "Since it is Saturday, I figured we could spend all day together. Coffee in the morning, a picnic in the park, hit the local bookstore, and rent some movies to watch and snuggle on the couch. What do you think?"

"Well, I can't think without coffee, so if you get me the coffee first then maybe I can consider your proposition," Rory offered.

"Your wish is my command."

As they sat in the coffee shop and sipped their coffee (well actually, Rory _gulped_ her coffee while Logan sipped his), Rory couldn't help but think that despite the early morning calls, being with Logan was awesome. She was treated like a princess. After her much needed coffee, Rory agreed to spend Saturday with Logan doing fun filled activities.

Logan just had to stop by his room to pick up the picnic basket, but they were soon on their way to the park. Rory had to admit that it was a gorgeous day. The sun was shinning, and she couldn't have picked a nicer day to have a picnic with Logan outside, enjoying the fresh air. Logan laid out a red-and-white-checkered blanket, and Rory took a seat. Logan watched as the breeze blew through Rory's silky hair. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girl like Rory.

"You know, I could have sworn I saw that squirrel eyeing you," Logan stated suspiciously.

"No need to get jealous over a squirrel," Rory redirected his attention.

"I might just have to pummel it," Logan joked.

"NOOOO. It's just a poor little woodland creature. It did nothing wrong," Rory played along as she grabbed his arm to hold him back. But Logan pulled her into a kiss that made her heart skip a beat. Rory smiled. Somehow he was able to do that to her every single time. (A/N don't worry…this WILL BE a trory :))

Logan and Rory left the park behind them as they headed to the nearest bookstore. When they got there, they found out that it was closed.

"How can it be closed?!" Rory said a little louder than she intended.

"Maybe the owner went on vacation or something." Logan tried to calm Rory down.

"That is inexcusable. I mean it's SATURDAY!" Rory fumed.

"It's okay. We'll just go to another one," Logan reassured Rory.

"Fine," Rory pouted. "I'm never going to that bookstore again. It's so unreliable."

Before Logan could fully park his car, Rory was out and sprinting to the door of their second bookstore (which was a rare sight because Gilmores NEVER run). Logan laughed at his crazy girlfriend, but Rory took no notice because in record time she was curled up in a big reading chair with a new book and her coffee from the small café. They sat in that bookstore for about an hour and a half, reading. Rory was sure that Logan was the perfect guy for her. Logan was willing to put up with her coffee and book addiction like no other. He even liked the same books as her, and she loved discussing them with him.

Later that evening, Rory and Logan stopped by the movie rental store to rent the flicks of the night. Rory insisted on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory as usual, and Logan chose Meet the Parents, a comedy.

"Let's watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory first," Rory suggested.

"But we ALWAYS do," Logan whined.

Rory gasped. "How can you say that?! The Oompa Loompas are gods!! We MUST watch it first. You can't have it any other way. It's blasphemy! If my mother ever heard you, she'd have you excommunicated from the Holy Church of the Gilmore Girls!"

"Okay, okay. Please forgive me, oh mighty Oompa Loompas," Logan mock confessed.

After Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Rory and Logan laughed their way through Meet the Parents.

"Hey, speaking of meeting parents, do you want to come over during spring break?" Logan asked Rory.

"As long as nothing crazy happens to us like it did to Gay Focker (Ben Stiller's character) in the movie. I mean like lighting the roof on fire and ruining the wedding. That's just sad."

"No worries. My sister is not getting married, and I don't have a cat for you to lose" Logan laughed. "So it's on?"

"Sure thing," Rory smiled.

Rory leaned her head against Logan's chest, breathing in his scent. It was so intoxicating, and Rory soon fell asleep. Logan sighed, and kissed the top of Rory's head. He snuggled deeper into the pillows and fell asleep himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it? Please review!! We accept flames. :)

Much love,

Sweet


	2. A Sorta Fairytale

**Say it Isn't So**

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG (this might change)

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

Chapter 2

::A Sorta Fairytale::

"Alright, Ace, we are here." Logan got out of the drivers seat and strolled along to the back of the care to pick up the suitcases.

Rory was in awe. The house was huge, at least two times bigger than her grandparent's. It had cobble stone walls with ivy hanging down. The door was a huge block of wood and the windows had an antique look. This house was a castle from a Disney movie or something, fit only for a king.

Rory got out of the car and followed Logan to the front door. She then spoke up, "So are there any other people living here besides your dad and mom?"

While Logan was fishing in his pocket for the keys he replied, "Well ya, there is one more person, my step brother, but I don't know if he is home from Princeton, he is a sophomore like you." He opened the door of the house.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a step brother." She stepped into the house and her eyes went wide. She thought the outside was gorgeous, but compared to the inside was nothing. The house had a Victorian feel to it. A magnificent tiled entry way was full of flowers and small sculptures of angels. To her right the living room was carpeted a ruby color with antique furniture that Mrs. Kim would love to have. There was a grand piano and a fire place that six people could stand in. The hallway was separated and a set of stairs were going to each wing.

"Well don't just stand there Ace, I need to show you the house."

"You mean mansion. This is the biggest most gorgeous house I have ever seen."

"Thank you." He lead her down the hall toward the kitchen. And stopped at a cupboard. There he opened it for her. "Look inside."

She stood on her toes and looked into it. She saw every type of coffee flavor and brand known to man. She looked down at the counter and saw an espresso machine a coffee maker and grinder. She exclaimed, "You could run your own café. This is amazing. Whenever you can't find me in this gigantic house you will know I am right here, with the elixir of life."

"I thought you might like that. My brother loves coffee too and this is his collection. He would gladly share it with another addict, too."

"I have to meet this brother you speak of, he seems like an excellent man. Now lead me to the next path of surprises."

"Well there is part of the house you will like so much that you will be bowing down to me from now on, but first let me take you to your room."

"Yes, Master and Commander, what ever you say, Master and Commander," Rory mock bowed and praised him.

"Yes, well this way m' lady."

They traveled up the east stair case to the east wing. First she saw Logan's bedroom, and saw some soccer posters, cd's and books on the bookcase. The room looked like his own dorm. Then they came to her room. It had a king four post bed. A humongous bookcase. A dresser, night stand, a bathroom off to the side and a walk in closet as big as her bedroom at home. It was all in a baby blue color.

The took a tour of the rest of the house which included, a movie theater, bedrooms, bathrooms, a living room, dining room, parlor, everything you could imagine. Just then Rory spotted another pair of doors in the corner of the house. "Logan what is in there," she piped up.

"That is the last room I am going to show you, the one that you are going to love me for." Logan added a smirk and a wink to the comment.

"I already love you."

"I know, but you are going to worship me and adore me. Now go one open the doors."

Rory bit her lip and gave the two huge doors a push. Inside she met a room full of books. Every book imaginable. The room was two stories high. She ran in and touched every book she could and read all the titles. "Logan, this is amazing I feel like Belle. If only I had a library in my own home."

"But then you wouldn't want to go to school or hang out and talk to me. You would be inside the library the whole time. So you like it?"

"Like it, I LOVE it. I changed my mind. You will have to look in two places if you can't find me. Here and the kitchen. Thank you so much." She jumped into Logan's arms and gave him a passionate kiss showing how much she loved him and was grateful. She then pulled out a book and sat in a big red chair that was twice the size of her.

"Oh don't read now, you will have plenty of time for that. Come on let's go to the garden."

"Fine," she huffed. She put the book down on the chair and followed Logan towards the garden. But before they got there she noticed that they had left one stair case behind. She said, "Hey, Babe, there's another set of stairs. What's that way?"

"Oh that's is my brother's side of the house. It's been his since he was born and the only people he likes going up there are girls he is sleeping with. You wouldn't like it."

Rory blushed at this comment and replied, "Okay, fine, let's go. That's a little creepy. I don't like to make a reference to the same thing in one day, but again I feel like we are in a messed up world of Beauty and the Beast. It's freaky."

She turned her back to the staircase and started to walk away. She made sure Logan was following her and when she saw him also turn around she pushed by him and made her way up the stairs, laughing all along. Logan, laughing, was chasing after her telling her to come back. She got to the top of the stairs and started running down a random hallway. Right then she smacked into a hard object. She then took a step back.

Suddenly she was frozen in time, her mouth was gapping like a fish out of water and her eyes wandered up to the face of the person she had hit, blue connected with blue the world melted away and the only thing that any of her five senses could pick up on were the two words coming from his mouth,

"Hello, Mary."

A/N: Hmm. I wonder who just came into the picture. Pretend there was no Dean crapola. It was stupid and not like Rory so forget it happend.

Thanks for the reviews:  
Blondiegrl: Did we get Tristan in there fast enough  
Season4.5: Thank you. We love all of you stories so we hope you like ours!  
Four51: Even if Rory was with Logan or Tristan we think she would be a virgin, unless she really wanted to have sex with them. That's our opinion. This also isn't a smutty story just pure fluff and wackiness.

Try and check out my other fic called Mamma Mia! My author name is Wingdfairy90.

Peace out,

Sexy


	3. Go Away Little Boy

**Say it Isn't So**

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG (this might change)

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

A/N:

**kiwifruit03**: yes, but since our fic is slightly AU, we've decided that Dean and Rory never had sex  
**me-against-tha-world**: yeah. Reviews are great. I certainly will check out your story :)  
**Chubs88**: you'll see ;)  
**Sooty7Sweep**: My best friend (Sexy) is obsessed with musicals and stuff hehe. Beauty and the Beast was mostly her idea :)  
**mar0506**: Thanks!  
**Drez**: I hope you like it. I'm really excited too, and I'm the one writing it lol  
**Annie**: I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long ;)  
**Smile1**: Thanks!  
**Blondiegrl**: I'm glad you love it  
**Lonnie**: Ok so…Tristan is the product of his mother and father, but his father dies so his mother remarries. His mother marries Logan's dad (who already has Logan from his previous marriage). Logan and his father move into Tristan's house. This also shows how Tristan keeps the DuGrey name and Logan is a Huntzburger. I hope that's a clear enough explanation :)  
**four51**: I know! Crazy twist, huh  
**Amanda**: yes, it's weird but funny and cute lol  
**Aphi72**: Yeah. Beauty and the Beast was my best friend's idea (Sexy). We're also not quite sure how we're going to break them up. Plus, surprises are fun hehe  
**Cheese Maiden**: well since this is a trory, Rory is going to end up with Tristan. How we bring that about…well…you'll just have to wait and see ;)  
**Fallen Heart**: Yeah. We thought it would be kinda cool to make them sorta related. :)

Thanks for the reviews guys! They're much appreciated :) And now…onto the next chapter you've all been waiting for:

Chapter 3

::Go Away Little Boy::

Inside, Rory was panicking. She was shocked out of her mind. She just couldn't believe that Tristan, her evil tormentor of the Chilton hallways, was standing right in front of her. Rory told herself to take a deep breath and to remain calm. She composed herself, and with surprising finesse and skill, she countered, "Well look who it is. Bible Boy!"

Tristan just smirked down at Rory and was about to say something. However, Logan turned the corner into the hallway, interrupting Tristan and Rory.

"Looks like you've found Tristan, my stepbrother," Logan directed at Rory. "Tristan, this is Rory, my girlfriend."

"Yeah, uh, we went to Chilton together," Tristan replied awkwardly.

"Oh! Then, Rory, I'm sure you know all about Tristan's relations with women," Logan smirked.

Rory nodded as all her old memories flooded her mind. This was going to be one hell of a spring break and not in the good sense. Rory was dreading the cocky remarks that Tristan would throw at her, granted that he hadn't changed from their high school years. But that didn't seem promising, as Logan had just described Tristan.

"Well, um…I actually need to get back to work. I was headed to the library to get some books," Tristan excused himself.

"Oh yeah! I need to call my mom!" Rory remembered.

"Alright. I'll show you back to your room, Ace, in case you've gotten lost. After all, this is an enormous house and even I get lost sometimes," Logan offered. "Plus, I want to say 'hi' to the lovely Lorelai since she is the parent of my beloved girlfriend and thank her for raising my little Ace into the perfect woman she is," Logan smiled.

With that, the trio went to their specified destinations, leaving the tension-filled hallway. Though the only people who were aware of said tension were Rory and Tristan.

Tristan thought to himself as he traversed the hallways toward the house's library. _Ace? What kind of nickname is Ace? I can't believe that after all these years of trying to forget her she can just pop back into my life like that…and she's with Logan, too! She's trampling all over my heart, which still has bruises from the last time, and she doesn't even know it! How does she do that? And how did she end up with Logan anyway? I mean Logan of all people! He accuses me of being a player when he himself is liable to act the same way. But she will always be my Mary._

As soon as Rory reached her room, she pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed her mother.

"Fruit of my loins! Where have you been? Why haven't you called? I've been sitting by the phone. Just waiting and waiting for you to call! I was afraid someone kidnapped you or robbed you and left you for dead along the side of the highway! " Lorelai dramatically sobbed into the phone.

"MOM! Save me! I _have_ been kidnapped…by pirates, and they've taken me captive on their ship. They've sailed me halfway around the world. And now I'm in China, and they let me make a single long distance call. And of course I'd call you, so get over hear and rescue me!" Rory played along.

"China? Nah…I don't want to go there. It's dirty."

"You're not going to save me?" Rory asked.

"No. Why don't you ask your knight in shinning armor to save you? You know…your boyfriend, Logan," Lorelai suggested. "Where is he, by the way?"

"He's here. He wants to say 'hi,'" Rory handed the phone over to Logan.

"Hello, Lorelai," Logan cheerfully greeted. Rory immediately stole the phone back, "You've said your 'hello.' Now give me the phone." Logan grunted, "Fine," and left the room to leave the girls to talk in privacy.

"Mom! You won't believe how HUGE Logan's house is!! He has this enormous library, and it's so beautiful! And I bet it has every single book ever printed!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, we all know where Rory is going to spend most of her time."

"But…there's a but…Tristan is here," Rory explained.

"Tristan? As in E.T.? Bible Boy? Spawn of Satan??" Lorelai questioned. She was confused as to how Tristan fit into the picture.

"Yeah. That Tristan. I just found out that he and Logan are stepbrothers, and Tristan lives in the West Wing of the house while Logan lives in the East Wing. By the way, I have my own, very spacious, room with a king sized four poster bed!" Rory got off topic. "Okay. Back to Tristan. I don't know what to do, Mom. I mean he still seems like the same person he was at Chilton. He's still cocky, still a player, still has his evil smirk, and I could just _feel_ his need to bother and banter with me. I don't want him here, and I don't want him to ruin my relationship with Logan. But then again, I kind of hope that maybe college has changed him, and just maybe we can start over with a clean slate. I haven't seen him in about four years, and I feel an obligation to be friends with him since he is Logan's stepbrother after all." Lorelai just listened as Rory weighed the pros and cons. Rory laughed, "And…Tristan has every single type of coffee from all over the world, and it's all in his cupboard in the kitchen of the very house I will be residing in for the next week! If I want him to share with me…I'll have to get on his good side, you know. So as you can see, I'm very torn. Got any advice, Mom?" Rory finished off.

"You're torn? How can you be torn? We Gilmore Girls would do anything for coffee. Rory, this is a no-brainer. I can't believe that my only daughter whom I have raised to put coffee above all else has to ask for advice for a subject that shouldn't even have to be discussed!" Lorelai lectured. "Rory, you are going to go talk to Tristan, and you're going to be friends with him. You BETTER be friends with him, and if you're not friends with him, you're going to have a very disappointed mother, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Lorelai ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rory mock saluted.

"I'll try my best," Rory sounded sincere.

"No. You will not _try_. 'Do or do not. There is no try.' Those are the very wise words of Yoda from The Empire Strikes Back. Now go, child, and do your mother proud," Lorelai urged.

"Yes, mother," Rory rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips.

The two women hung up, and Rory left her room in search of Logan. When she couldn't find Logan in his room, she deemed herself thirsty for coffee, and went in search of the kitchen.

After getting lost in many dark hallways on many different floors, Rory finally discovered that the kitchen was just on floor number two, smack dab in the center. The window by the kitchen looked out at a gorgeous view with trees and hills and a few other mansion-sized homes. She quickly located the cupboard with the coffee stash, and as she made her way toward it, another person entered the kitchen. Rory assumed it was Logan and said, "I told you that you'd always find me here."

However, it was not Logan, but Tristan. "What are you talking about, Mary?"

Rory whirled around, surprised. "Oh Tristan! I…I thought you were Logan," Rory stuttered a little self-consciously. "I came in here to get some coffee. I hope you don't mind," Rory nervously explained herself.

"Of course I don't mind, but even if I said I did, that wouldn't stop you," Tristan laughed. "I know how addicted you are to that stuff."

"Yeah," Rory replied, letting herself relax a little bit.

"Why don't you join me in the living room. We can have our coffee and catch up a little on old times. I haven't talked to you in quite awhile," Tristan suggested.

"That'd be great," Rory enthusiastically agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So another chapter over and a little more Tristan action for you all. Sorry, no evil cliffhangers this time ;)

By the way, if any of you are curious as to the parental arrangement concerning Logan and Tristan, read my comment to Lonnie at the top.

Much love,

Sweet


	4. Reenacting

**Say it Isn't So**

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG (this might change)

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

A/N:

Thanks to everybody who reviewed it means sooooo much.

Sooty7Sweep: We really have no clue why Logan calls Rory Ace.... I guess the writers where trying to make him more like Tristan. I think it is a stupid name and Mary makes more sense.

I'm so sorry this is out so late. I am in the school musical (beauty and the beast, that's why I made so many references to it.) And it takes up a lot of time. Well you guys can understand and I bet you all hate excuses as much as I do, so on with the story.

Tristan lead Rory around the house into the living room while carrying their coffees. He sat down on the piano bench leaning himself against the keys while Rory chose a seat across from the piano. They sat for a few moments in utter silence, neither saying a word. Rory was the first to speak up, "So, Bible Boy, tell me about your life since you left Chilton."

"First let me ask you a question." Without missing a beat he added, "Where did you get this Bible Boy name from?"

She put on a mock angered face and answered the question. "Well, you were the first person I had ever heard of to use the Bible characters as an insult, so hence the name."

"Well the nickname was true, wasn't it?"

She blushed a little at the remark and looked downwards at the red carpet.

"I thought so. And I assume that the nickname is still true."

Her blush was gone as she became brave to face up the accusation. She stared at him straight the eyes and said, "Well you know what they say when you assume."

Tristan's eyes got a playful look and he smirked as if challenging her. "No, Mar, actually, I don't know. What do they say about assuming."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," she said in a three year old voice. "You still have to answer my question, I would like to know what you have been up to."

"Oh, Mary, I didn't know you cared." His facial expression changed once again into a more serious tone. "Okay, so I left you at Chilton playing Juliet. That next week I was shipped off to North Carolina to wake up at five in the morning and start working out. About five months after I had left my mom called me saying that my dad was in the hospital because of stress. He told me I had put all the stress on him by making the family name look bad. Two months after that he had a heart attack and passed away--"

Rory interrupted, "I am so sorry, Tristan, I didn't know." She looked sorrowful like she wanted to comfort him, but couldn't. Maybe because they weren't the best of friends, or because of her current position with Logan. Whatever it was she looked a little uncomfortable.

"That's ok. I can't believe I'm telling you all of this," he looked into her face and said, "I'm sorry I'm probably boring you. Why don't you tell me what happened with you."

"Oh, no, I will tell you later. Go on."

"Okay, so then Mitcham and my mom started dating and they got married about two years ago. Then I graduated with honors, got into Princeton and now I am there studying Pre-Med. I want to be a pediatrician."

"Tristan Dugrey as a pediatrician. How did you think of that one?" Rory questioned.

Tristan replied with a smile, "Well, I have always liked kids and helping people so I thought this would be great for me. It's tough, but so far I like it."

"Aw, you have a soft spot for kids, that's so sweet." Rory mocked in a baby voice.

"Ya, ya, but I have an even softer spot for sexy women." He paused and gave Rory a wink. "Tell me what you have been up to?"

"Fine," she said. "You left, Dean and I broke up, I cheated on him with this guy Jess, Jess and I dated, I loved him, he left. I graduated as Valedictorian, sharing the spot with Paris. And I chose to go to Yale instead of Harvard to be closer to my family. When I got to Yale I found out Paris was my roommate, school, journalism, summer passed by. Then this year I found out again that I was rooming with Paris, I am still writing for the paper under Features, that's where I met Logan, long story, and then Logan and I started dating. Now I am here." She took a deep breathe and exhaled while adding, "My story isn't half as interesting as yours. You have a Shakespearean story, romance, tragedy, violence, you should write a screen play."

"I'm glad you think that," He smiled, a real smile at her. Then the room got a silence for a few moments, them just taking in each others presence.

She then out of nowhere popped her head up and said, "Let's play truth or dare with no dares."

He laughed at her, "So you wanna play Truth?"

"I guess you could say that, but it is still called Truth or Dare, because that has a better ring to it. You first."

"Ok, um, best friend."

"My mom and Lane. Worst date."

"Paris, she was too nervous and I was a jerk. It was a good date at friends, but not as a couple. It was way too awkward. Favorite color."

"Blue. Favorite band."

"Metallica."

"THANK GOD!"

"Favorite movie."

"Willy Wonka. The Oompa Loompa's are so hot."

"Did you just say they are hot."

"Yes, they orange faces and green hair really turn me on, and the fact that they are 3 feet shorter than me."

"You are odd."

Rory smiled at the memory. "Thank you."

They leaned in. It was like they were magnets, always attracted to each other and they couldn't pull away. _Oh my God I am going to kiss Tristan and I can't wait._

_I am going to kiss Rory Gilmore and it's going to be the best kiss ever... SHIT!_

Their lips were centimeters apart when Tristan saw something out of the corner of his eye. Just then he whispered against her lips, "I would reenact the next scene, but your boyfriend is watching."

A/N: I hope you like it. Jackie hates that I write the chapter with the cliffhangers cuz she never knows what to write. Hehe. I love writing them though. So sorry again for the delay, and I really do hope this chapter made up for it. Oh and if you haven't, check out Jackie's new story called "Beginning of a Beginning" under the pen name Babydrag0nfly.

Peace out,  
Sexy


	5. Motives Unveiled

Say it Isn't So 

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG-13

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews guys! They're much appreciated! I hope you like this next chapter :)

Chapter 5

::Motives Unveiled::

Logan stood in the entranceway to the living room looking at Rory and Tristan sitting on the piano bench. He smiled, walked over to where Rory sat, and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"It's good to see you two getting along—the two people I care about most," Logan grinned and pulled Rory into a tight embrace. He didn't suspect a thing.

Tristan just stared at the couple. He could feel a slight pang in his heart as he saw how happy Rory looked.

"So what do you say we go hit the pool?" Logan directed at Rory and Tristan.

Rory immediately jumped up and agreed. She rushed off toward her room to get changed. Then she doubled back, remembering that she didn't really know where anything was. "Uh…where is the pool?"

"First floor, out the back door. If you get lost, ask the butler," both Logan and Tristan replied in unison. They laughed, and Rory skipped off, "Okay. See you in a few!"

As Logan was heading off toward his room, he saw Tristan still sitting on the piano bench. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey! You coming?" Logan called.

"Oh! Yeah!" Tristan jerked back to reality and got up to get changed.

---------------------------------------------

In her room, Rory was debating whether or not to wear the modest one-piece suit she had packed or the scandalous bikini that Lorelai had insisted she also bring along. She tried both on, looking at her reflection in the mirror. In the end, Rory decided on the bikini. She figured that since it was spring break, she should let loose and listen to her mother for once. Rory quickly put it before she could change her mind and covered herself with a dark blue sarong and a t-shirt. She grabbed a towel and headed downstairs.

With not too much trouble, Rory was able to navigate through the house toward the pool area. She stepped out the back door and gasped at the sight of the gorgeous pool. It was a beautifully warm spring day, and the sun-soaked ground was warm to her bare feet. As she approached the pool, she could make out two blonde heads bobbing on the surface. Rory made her way to a lounge chair and dropped her towel. She proceeded to take off her t-shirt and sarong. She hesitated a little at being caught out in the open in such skimpy attire. As she was stripping, the two heads turned towards her. Rory expected them to greet her or make sexual innuendos at her or something, but there was only silence. She turned to look at them. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were practically hitting the bottom of the pool. Rory blushed.

Finally, the two boys fell out of their stupor. Logan stuttered, "Hey…Rory."

Tristan just looked away, and called, "Come on in! The water's fine!" He tried to make his voice sound calm. He had never in the least expected Rory Gilmore to show up at his house, but Rory Gilmore in a bikini in his pool! It was all getting to be a bit much.

Rory shyly walked to the stairs and slowly tiptoed into the pool. The water was warm, and it felt nice to submerge herself beneath the surface. When she resurfaced again, Rory swam towards to two boys. The three college students floated and chatted for a couple of hours. Then they moved over to the hot tub. After about fifteen minutes, they decided to return to the pool. Tristan jumped in first, then Logan. Rory, however, wasn't too keen on jumping in, knowing that the pool water would feel cold after she had spent so much time in the hot tub.

As Rory neared the edge of the pool, Tristan splashed Rory, causing her to shriek at the chilliness. Tristan laughed, and continued to grab her arm and pull her in. When Rory's head popped up, she had a look of shock, but that quickly faded into playful anger. She chased Tristan around the pool as Logan sat back and watched.

"I swear! You're going to pay, DuGrey!!" Rory splashed Tristan.

"I'm already wet, so splashing me isn't going do a whole lot," Tristan grinned.

"When you least expect it…" Rory threatened.

"What? What are you going to do? Huh?" Tristan taunted.

"I'm going to go into your room late at night when you're sleeping and—"Rory was thinking up a plan.

Tristan cut her off, "Rape me." He finished her sentence with an evil smirk. "I didn't think that was the way you worked, Mary," Tristan feigned disappointment.

Rory just splashed him again, laughing. "No, no. Try…stab you," Rory corrected Tristan.

"You'd stab me?!" Tristan acted surprised and hurt. "But I thought we were friends…"

Logan shook his head, laughing, and interjected, "Okay, kids. I'm getting all prune-y over here. Let's get out. I'm hungry, but it's almost dinnertime." Rory and Tristan complied, and they each headed to his or her respective room.

---------------------------------------------

Rory took a hot shower to rinse off all the chlorine. After her shower, she blow dried her hair, and put it up into a messy bun. She put on a semi-casual, semi-formal dress for dinner. When she was done, she trekked across the hallway to knock on Logan's door to find out what the plans were.

"Why, hello, Ace," Logan answered his door in a gentlemanly manner. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you," Rory replied as Logan let her in. "So…what time is dinner?"

"7:30pm sharp," Logan replied. He looked at his watch, "But we still have a half an hour."

"I'm bored," Rory pouted.

"I can make you un-bored," Logan smirked suggestively.

"If you mean by playing a board game then I'm all for it," Rory acted innocently.

"Or we could do that," Logan agreed, laughing.

Soon, it was dinnertime, and Rory and Logan walked downstairs toward the dinning room, arm in arm. When they entered the dinning room, Tristan was already there, along with an older man and woman. They were making small talk, so Logan interrupted them.

"This is Rory Gilmore," Logan introduced her to the man and woman. They looked up and smiled at Rory.

The man stood, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rory. I'm Mitchum." He held out his hand, and Rory shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Huntzburger," Rory smiled sweetly.

"Oh do call me Mitchum," he insisted.

Logan led Rory to meet the lady. She stood and gave Rory a tight hug, "Hello, sweetie! Call me Karen. Mrs. Huntzburger makes me feel so old." She winked at Rory who smiled back. So these were the parents/stepparents of Logan and Tristan. Rory definitely enjoyed their company.

Rory took a seat across the table from Logan, next to Tristan. To Rory, dinner was fantastic. The setting was much like Friday night dinners with her grandparents, but the company was a bit different. There wasn't any nagging, and there weren't any sarcastic remarks; it was pleasant.

After dinner, dessert, and coffee, Rory decided to head up to her room to finish unpacking, since she hadn't done that yet. She left the two boys in the living room, drinking wine.

"So…how long have you and Rory been together?" Tristan probed.

"Oh…about five months," Logan replied.

"Wow! Is this the longest relationship you've ever had?" Tristan asked, surprised that Logan hadn't moved on to a new infatuation yet. After all, Logan was usually such a playboy.

"Yeah! I know! Usually I just have flavors of the week or something. Rory, however, is different. She's still a virgin, you know," Logan said.

At that, Tristan wasn't surprised. Rory was a true Mary at heart.

"But by the end of spring break, that'll be changed," Logan smirked.

Tristan was shocked that Logan would do such a thing to ruin Rory's purity. Tristan asked, "Why? Why would you do that?!"

"What do you mean? You knew her in high school, right? Tell me you never thought about it. To get the perfect, pure, virgin to sleep with you…that would be so great! I can get any bimbo to sleep with me. They're so easy, but Rory…Rory is different. She's a real challenge. And I love challenges," Logan explained it to Tristan as if it was common sense.

But Tristan knew what Logan meant. Of course, in high school, that was how he saw Rory Gilmore. That was exactly what Rory Gilmore was to him, a challenge. But things changed. Rory touched him like no one ever had, and she was no longer a game to Tristan.

"I know, but she really likes you!" Tristan was desperately trying to get Logan to change his mind.

"Oh. Don't get me wrong. I like her too, and she's fun to pursue," Logan explained. "Why do you care so much, Tristan? I mean you do the same thing. We're practically identical." With that, Logan headed off to his room to sleep.

When Logan was gone, Tristan whispered to himself, "No. We're not identical. I love Rory, and you don't."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I finally updated! lol sorry for making you wait so long :)

Anyway…tell me what you think of it! So Logan's motives aren't all that virtuous…what's gonna happen?? hehe

I do realize that it's probably not THAT warm during spring break in Connecticut, but too bad. They went swimming anyway. And also, for all you who missed my note about how Tristan's mom married Logan's dad, well there you go. Sorry for the confusion.

Sorry if the bikini thing was ooc for Rory.

And there you have it!

Much love,

Sweet


	6. Getting to Know You

Say it Isn't So

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG-13

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

A/N:

YAY! The next Chapter is finally here. I'm so happy. It has been almost 5 or 6 months. Wow! Well here you are.

Chapter 6

:Getting To Know You:

It was 11:30 at night and Tristan couldn't stop thinking about what Logan had said. He wished there was something he could do, but the only thing he could think of was try to warn Rory and keep her as his friend. To clear his mind a little and help him sleep, Tristan decided to get a cup of coffee. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Rory sitting at the counter holding her cell phone looking as if she didn't know if she should hit the send button or not. He watched her for a little while, seeing her in deep thought, she was probably making a pro-con list. Finally she closed her phone and looked up. At that time she jumped, as she had not seen Tristan there before.

Tristan put on his famous smirk and greeted her, "Hey, did I scare you?"

She smiled a little, "A little, but I'm glad you came down here. This house is so big I'm scared of being in one place alone."

"Yea, but you kind of get used to it." His expression changed to one of sorrow, but changed back after he remember why he had come to the kitchen in the first place. "I just came down here for some coffee--"

"At 11:30 in the evening!" Rory replied acting surprised, then added, "Good idea, can I have some, too?"

"Of course milady. I was going to make Irish creme, does that sound good."

"It sounds delicious, thank you. So," she started a new topic, but stop not knowing if he would want to talk about it, she then continued, "you're parents are very cool, I thought they would be very, what's the word, distant, maybe. I mean in high school you played the, oh-my-parents-hate-me-I'm-gonna-rebel type of kid."

"No, only my dad was like that, and from what I know Logan's mom was like that, too. So I got stuck with the two good parents. Besides that act was just to complete the look. It's one of the things that made me irresistible. Aren't you close with your mom, or is that just an act to make you seem even more Mary-like."

"Ha, no, we really are close. That's who I was just calling, but I didn't because she might be out with he boyfriend Luke or sleeping," she thought about that for a moment, "What am I thinking? She is out with Luke and I didn't want to inturrupt. Plus she doesn't like Logan." Tristan snorted in agreement, but Rory ignored it. "so I didn't want to bring up anything with him involved in it."

Tristan smiled and both Rory and Tristan were brought out of their thoughts as the coffee maker beeped. Tristan crossed over to get the coffee, he grabbed two cups and called over his shoulder, "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"Oh, where are you taking me?"

"My room."

"I thought you didn't let anybody go up there."

"Sure I do, girls."

"To sleep with--"

"That's what Logan says and its not all true, I let everybody up here, except for him."

When they got to Tristan's bedroom Rory sat in his desk chair and looked around. It was plain, blue walls, anda King sized bed, of course. When she looked at the far corner she saw something that made her laughed. Tristan looked over to her and gave her a quizzical look. She said in reply between giggles, "Looks like you still have a thing for siamese twins."

"Well, Mary we can't all change completely." he said, "But seriously I forgot that was up there. Brings back memories."

Rory looked up to him with twinkling, blue eyes, "Yea, sure, about how perverted you were or are."

After a moment of comfortable silence, just looking at each other Tristan asked what she wanted to do the next day.

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking that I want to go visit Stars Hollow. I haven't been there in a few weeks and a lot can happen in a week or two."

"Sure, we can go down there, I haven't been there in a few years. I bet a lot can change in a few years. But I can guess the things that didn't change. Bagboy still works at the market..."

Rory answered quietly, "Yes, he works there for extra money."

Tristan sat on his bed to be at Rory's eye level. "Hey, I told you my story, can I hear yours?"

Rory looked at him in surprise, "Um, sure I guess." She took a deep breath to start the story, "So you left, I had to kiss Paris. I guess Dean would rather see me kiss a girl than another guy. Anyway, Dean became really possessive and a complete jerk to any guy that talked to me. Then Jess, Luke's nephew, Luke is my coffee provider, moved to Stars Hollow from New York because his mom couldn't handle him anymore. I didn't like Jess in the beginning he stole my books and got in a ton of trouble, but once I found out that he loves to read, we became really good friends. Then I cheated on Dean with Jess and Dean broke up with me. I told Jess that I loved him and he ran away to California."

"I'm sorry Rory."

"No, it's okay I'm over it now. That was senior year. Okay moving on, I decided to go to Yale instead of Harvard to be closer to my mom and the rest of my huge family. Dean got married and I had no boyfriend for a year. When I went back home Jess' mom was getting married, and Jess was in Stars Hollow, once again. Jess told me that he loved me and wanted me back. I told him to leave so he did. During the summer my mom started dating Luke, which is great because now I get all of my favorite coffee for free whenever I want, I went to Europe. Then I met Logan and we have been dating ever since."

Tristan took a moment to contemplate everything, "Wow Mary, your life is a whole lot more interesting than mine. And it looks as if you aren't as innocent as I thought. Cheating on Dean. Tsk, tsk."

Rory gave a little laugh, "It was just a kiss. And even if I wasn't so innocent would you still call me Mary."

"Yes, because to me you will always be a Mary, even if Magdalene was added on to it."

Rory snapped her fingers together then hit her thigh, "Darn." She yawned a little and gulped the rest of her coffee. "Okay, it is almost one in the morning, I better get to bed. And you should get some sleep, too. In Stars Hollow you need a lot of energy."

Tristan walked her to his door, "Alright, Mare sweet dreams."

"Good night, Tristan."

There you go... hopefully Jackie (Sweet) will get the next one out soon. We are finally out of school!

Peace Out,

Sexy


	7. Don't You Trust Me

Say it Isn't So

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG-13

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

A/N:

YAY an update :)

Chapter 7

:Don't You Trust Me:

"Where were you last night?" Logan stood in the doorway to Rory's room. "I came to check up on you, but you weren't here."

"Oh. I was hanging out with Tristan. We were both up late, and we decided to have some coffee," Rory explained.

"Hanging out, huh?" Logan asked, a little suspicious.

"Yeah. Catching up on old times, you know," Rory thought nothing of it. Rory was still in bed, and she wanted nothing but to cover herself up in the blankets and return to sleep, but Logan had a different idea.

"So, what do you want to do today, Ace?"

"Oh. We're going to go to Stars Hollow. I wanted to visit my mom."

"We?"

"Yeah. You, Tristan, and me. You do want to go, right?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, but your mom doesn't like me so much," Logan looked a little disappointed.

"That's okay. You're my boyfriend; she'll put up with you," Rory said, playfully.

All of a sudden, Logan stopped smiling, and looked seriously into Rory's cerulean eyes. "You are so beautiful, Rory," he whispered.

Rory smiled. Logan leaned in, and soon, the two were kissing. Logan leaned over Rory, forcing her to lie down on the bed. When they finally pulled apart, they were both out of breath. Logan leaned back down to kiss Rory again, but this time with more passion. His lips were hot on her skin. Rory felt Logan playing with the hem of her nightshirt, and he ran his fingers along her spine, caressing her bare skin. She shuddered. Things were going so fast, and before she knew it, Logan was tugging at her shirt to pull it off over her head. At that, Rory snapped back to reality.

"Wait! Logan," Rory panted.

"Hmmm?" Logan questioned, his lips still brushing her neck.

"I-I can't do this," Rory said, trying to calm down and pulling her shirt down to cover her belly. Her eyes were the size of saucers, but Logan was still half leaning on her. She tried to move out from under him.

As soon as Logan realized what had happened, he grabbed onto Rory's wrist, keeping her down on the bed.

"Wait, Rory, please," Logan pleaded.

Rory stopped moving and listened to what Logan had to say.

"Rory, don't you trust me? I mean, we've been dating forever, now, and you know I've never pressured you into anything you don't want to do, but I love you."

"I'm just not ready, Logan. It's nothing against you, and I know you care about me, but now isn't a good time," Rory explained.

There was a long moment of silence as Rory stared at the bed sheets, and Logan still hung onto Rory wrist.

"So we're going to Stars Hollow, today?" Logan broke the silence.

Rory nodded. "Are you going to come?"

"Sure, why not," Logan forced a smile.

"Okay. I should get ready," Rory stated.

"Yeah," with that, Logan left the room.

Rory thought to herself, _Mom, I really need to talk to you!_

* * *

Tristan, Rory, and Logan strolled down the street in Stars Hollow. Rory stood in the middle, flanked by the two stepbrothers.

"Rory, I hope you're going to give us a commentated tour of your beautiful town," Tristan suggested.

"Hmm…That's a good idea," Rory agreed. "Okay, first stop, Luke's! Luke's Diner has been here forever. He has been our coffee provider since the beginning of time. His coffee is to _die_ for, and that is what we're going to get right now."

A little bell chimed as the trio entered Luke's Diner.

"Hey, Rory," Luke called from the counter.

"Hi, Luke! This is Tristan, and this is Logan. I believe you've met them before. We're here to get some coffee," Rory introduced.

"Three cups?" Luke asked.

"Actually, I don't drink coffee," Logan piped in.

"We'll take three anyway," Rory said.

"Make that four," Tristan added, flashing Rory a smirk.

"Don't tell me she's gotten you hooked, too" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, she has," Tristan said, pretending to be disappointed.

Rory and Tristan took their coffee outside, and Logan trailed behind.

The three college students continued their stroll down the street.

"Rory," someone called.

Rory, Tristan, and Logan turned in the direction of the speaker.

"Bagboy," Tristan whispered under his breath.

Rory overheard Tristan and gave him a little slap on the arm. She smiled at Dean, "What's up, Dean? I haven't spoken to you in awhile."

"Oh, nothing much. Everything's been pretty much the same here in Stars Hollow," Dean shrugged. "How about you?"

"It's been great!"

"You going to introduce me?" Dean asked, eyeing the two guys next to Rory.

"Oh! Yeah. You know Tristan, and this is Logan," Rory said, hoping that a fight would not ensue.

Dean just nodded. He looked at Rory and said, "What are you _doing_, Rory?"

"Um…What do you mean?" Rory asked, confused.

"I mean, with them," Dean nodded in the direction of the two boys.

Rory shifted uncomfortably, "Well, Logan is my boyfriend, and Logan and Tristan happen to be stepbrothers. We just decided to visit Stars Hollow, today."

Dean lowered his voice, "C'mon Rory, you don't need jerks like them. Let's go." Dean grabbed Rory's wrist as he shot glares at Logan and Tristan who glared back. Rory resisted, and Dean said, "Rory, I've known you for years. Don't you trust me when I say you don't need these two?"

Logan watched as Dean grabbed Rory. He saw the uncomfortable expression on her face, and at this, he decided to step in.

"Don't touch her!" Logan hissed. He stepped up to Dean. "She obviously doesn't like you, so why don't you leave her alone!"

Rory was able to step out of the way. Tristan held onto her elbow. He tugged on Logan's sleeve, "Hey. Let's just go." He shot one last warning glare at Dean and escorted Rory away. Logan just turned away with one last, "Stay away from Rory." They made their way to Lorelai's house, leaving Dean behind staring at their retreating backs.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Yeah…and I think Tristan is a little ooc in the Dean confrontation because he's a little passive but it's okay. The important thing is that he's there for Rory, and Logan gets angry at Dean. Anyway…REVIEW!

Much love,

Sweet


	8. Not Real Love

Say it Isn't So

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG-13

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

Chapter 8

:Not Real Love:

As Rory turned to walk home she saw her mom enter the diner. She told Tristan and Logan to just wait for her outside for a few minutes while she went in to talk to her mom. Lorelai sat at a middle table trying to get Luke's attention so that he would bring her more coffee. Rory walked briskly to her mom and sat down across from her in determination. "Mom, I have to talk to you– privately– please?"

Lorelai looked towards her daughter to see if she could tell what was wrong. She saw Rory's expression and she knew this was a no joke situation. "OK, babe, let's go upstairs or something." She walked to the counter to tell Luke and Rory saw him nod his head and look at her with fatherly concern. Rory gave a weak smile hoping he wouldn't question and when he went to help a customer she breathed a sigh of relief. Walking upstairs Rory and Lorelai stopped in the tiny hall and Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, "So, you wanna tell me what's going on? I'm a little scared here."

"Oh, please don't worry, I just wanted to tell you stuff that has been going on, before anything major happens. See, I– well Logan– um– well..."

"Come on Ror, spit it out."

Taking a deep, Rory said as fast as she could, "Loganwantedtosleepwithmeandwealmostdid." Rory shocked herself at how fast it actually tumbled out of her and she looked at Lorelai wondering if she had even understood. And by the face Lorelai had put on Rory got the picture that Lorelai had comprehended it, crystal clear.

Lorelai stood like a fish out of water, "Oh, wow, um..." Then her facial expression changed. "I GONNA KILL THAT PUNK!" She rushed towards the stairs but before her foot hit the first step Rory stopped her by tugging on her arm.

"Stop, mom it's okay. I knew nothing was going to happen and he stopped when I told him to stop. I love him, but I don't know if it's the type of love where I thought it would go this far. I think it is more of a Dean love. And Tristan and I have this thing. I don't know what it is, but know seeing him, I don't know if Logan and I are gonna work. It's just this feeling I have."

"Well, Rory, I seriously think you should end it. I never liked him in the first place and you shouldn't go around with him when you think you might like another guy. Rory, really think about this. And don't do something stupid. Your OK right?"

"Ya I'm fine, I just might need more coffee though."

"Let's go back down." Rory was so happy she and her mom were still on good terms. She thought Lorelai handled it very well, considering the situation. She just hoped her mom wouldn't do anything irrational. Next thing she knew was she was sitting at the table waiting for her mom to bring the coffees back, when she saw Luke rush right past her out the door. She stood up to get a better view out the window. Next she saw Lorelai walk past her following Luke. "Come on Ror, here's your coffee, you might need it." Rory followed her mom and saw Luke trapping Logan in a head lock and Logan trying to punch Lukes stomach. Rory almost started laughing because she remembered the same picture just with a brown haired boy in the head lock just about four years before. She couldn't really make out what they were saying to each other, but she knew Lorelai had told Luke what happend. Looking past Luke she saw Tristan standing, arms crossed, with an amused expression. She realized no one was going to stop this madness and that the only person Luke would listen to was either her or her mother so she decided to stop the fight before the crowd outside got any bigger.

"STOP IT YOU TWO, JUST STOP!" Luke and Logan turned to the voice and pulled apart, scared for their lives.

Logan was the first to speak, "What is this about Ace?"

Rory stumbled for words, the thoughts in her brain were scattered around, she knew that now was the best time she might have to tell him. "Logan," deep breathe, "I think we should break up. We just aren't that great together anymore and I can't, or don't want to deal with you right now. I just need time to think and breathe about our situation."

"God, Rory, what the hell. FINE! You know what, I wasted to much time on a tease like you! I never know what you want! You shouldn't be breaking up with me, I should be breaking up with you! I gave you everything, I only asked for one thing, and you couldn't do it Rory. Why couldn't you do it?"

"I wasn't in love, not real love Logan." Rory said it softly, feeling guilty. But she found empowered knowing Logan and her were done. She felt free.

"Okay Rory, I'm gonna leave, and I'm not going back. You can't have me again."

"Okay, Logan. That's what I want. We are through. I'm sorry." They were done and over. Rory thought she would be hurt, feel sorry, but she was happy. It was the weirdest feeling ever. She suddenly realized that people were watching them, or watching her. She again looked straight across and saw Tristan staring back at her. She couldn't read the expression he left on his face. Was it shock, relief, happiness? She wanted to get away from his stare, or maybe she wanted to talk to him. She looked around at the people around her, all the important people in her life, and started walking towards him.

I hope you liked it. They are over, done. Your reviews are great guys. Keep commenting. For the last time though, This is an AU story. The Dean stuff never happened. THANKS:-)

Much Love,  
Sexy


	9. Surprise Visitor

Say it Isn't So

By xox sweet n sexy xox

.:This story is being written by the two of us, and we're each writing our own chapters so there will be some difference in writing styles. We will each sign off at the bottom so you know who is writing what chapters:.

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own Gilmore Girls. Too bad because if we did…Tristan would be back and sweeping Rory off her feet ;)

Rated PG-13

Summary: Rory is with Logan and happy as ever until someone unexpectedly shows up and turns her world upside down. Can u guess who that person is? Yeah…of course this is a Trory hehe. And by the way, this is a really twisty story (at least that's what we plan on it being).

Chapter 9

:Surprise Visitor:

Tristan opened his arms to embrace Rory in a supportive hug. She buried her head in his chest, and for some reason, it felt so right to be in his arms at that moment. This also confused her. This was Tristan, the annoying boy of her past that caused so many problems in her life, but he made her feel safe in his embrace. She decided to just accept it for the moment.

"Well, I guess we should go back to your house so I can pick up my stuff," Rory suggested after Tristan released her.

"You don't have to leave. You're welcome to stay, at least for the rest of spring break like you planned," Tristan offered.

"Well, I mean, I don't know if I should because, you know, Logan and I are over," Rory explained.

"Rory, you're my friend. I don't care about your current relations with Logan. You're always welcome in my house," Tristan said sincerely as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Okay," Rory succumbed to Tristan's persistence.

"Good," Tristan smiled. "We'll head out tomorrow morning, I guess. I'm assuming you still want to speak with your mother."

"Actually, I've finished speaking with my mom. But, if you want to finish that tour around town, we better get cracking. It takes awhile, you know," Rory smiled back.

A few hours and a couple more cups of Luke's coffee later, the two concluded their tour.

"And that man over there," Rory pointed, "is Taylor. If you ever see him, run the other way because he will try to rope you into some new insane idea of his. He's been after Luke's diner since forever. He believes it's his job to "preserve our town. More like destroy it if you ask me. I like Stars Hollow just the way it is," Rory finished up.

Tristan nodded in agreement, "I like it too."

Since Logan had decided to return home right after the break up, Tristan and Rory were left to drive back together. Rory was glad that she was spared the awkward car ride with Logan. Being alone with Tristan, however, proved to be not much better. For the most part, it was quiet, music playing in the background, the hum of the engine. Rory mostly stared out the window, looking at the pretty scenery. She pondered what to say to Tristan.

Finally, about halfway through the ride, she spoke up, "Thanks, Tristan, for letting me stay, and for being supportive in a time of need."

Tristan glanced at Rory and smiled, "No problem, Mary."

At the sound of his nickname for her, Rory's expression turned from serious to playful. "Are you ever going to learn?"

"No. I don't think so. Unless…" Tristan trailed off.

"Unless….what?" Rory wanted to know.

"Unless you prove to be un-Mary-like," Tristan explained. "But," He cut in before Rory could reply, "I don't see that happening since you'll always be that sweet, innocent girl to me, no matter what you do." He winked at her.

Rory let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. She'd never be free!

Tristan changed the subject, none too subtly. "So, now that you're single, what do you plan on doing?" Tristan asked in a talk-show-host voice.

That was the million-dollar question, and Rory didn't have an answer. She fell into her thoughts, leaving Tristan hanging as he glanced at her worriedly.

Half of her mind said, "Pursue Tristan!" and the other half said, "I'm through with boys!"

Rory started frowning, so Tristan asked "Tough decision, huh?"

At first, Rory though she'd said all that out loud, and her eyes widened. But Tristan just kept looking at her, and she realized that he didn't actually know what was swimming around in her head.

Not trusting herself to speak, Rory just nodded solemnly.

In a comforting tone, Tristan said, "Don't worry. You'll figure it out. If you ever need anything, I'm here, and you can always talk to me."

"Thanks," Rory replied appreciatively.

Rory was grateful for that gesture of friendliness, but how could she talk to Tristan about, well, Tristan?

They arrived at the mansion, and Rory got out of the car.

"I'm guessing you don't want to reside across the hall from Logan anymore, right?" Tristan asked.

Rory's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about that little detail. But not to worry, Tristan came to her rescue.

"We can move your things into a different guest room, away from Logan," Tristan offered.

Rory nodded her head vigorously.

They were able to move all of Rory's belongings in one shot since she didn't have that much. Once she was situated into her new room (in Tristan's wing, of course), she decided to wander around. Tristan's wing was a lot different from Logan's side of the house. She couldn't describe the difference, but it suited Tristan well.

After getting lost a few times, Rory finally made her way to the kitchen. She desperately needed some coffee.

Once she finished making coffee, she poured some into a large mug, and sat contentedly at the kitchen counter. Not long after, Tristan wandered down, and greeted her. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and they sat together sipping their precious elixir of life. It was a comfortable silence, and Rory couldn't ask for more.

After finishing their coffee, Tristan asked, "So what do you want to do for the rest of today? We could have a movie party with all the junk food in the world," Tristan grinned at that, "or go out somewhere, anywhere you want."

Rory was about to answer, but a loud screeching kind of noise interrupted her.

"TRISTAN!" the girly voice screamed. "HONEY! COME DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME A KISS!"

Tristan's face paled noticeably, and Rory was left to ponder who that voice belonged to.

* * *

WOOOT! Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked it…and you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see who the mysterious person is, though you should have some idea…Tristan's gonna be in a lot of trouble…

Anyway, my bff and I are rushing to get this done because we want to finish it before the end of summer. I'm also going to be gone for a month from July 10-August 6. So, maybe we'll finish before I even leave.

REVIEW REVIEW! We definitely appreciate all you do for us! Even though we've stopped giving personal notes to reviewers (it takes A LOT of time, and since we wanna crank out these chapters fast, you'll just have to deal P)

Much love,

Sweet


	10. a quick authors not will not stay

Hey everybody, this is Melanie. I just wanted to tell you that anybody who read the 10th chapter to completely ignore it. Jackie and I have decided to rewritethe chapterandwe have decided that this story is near the end, but is not read to die. So rest in peace and thank God that that wasn't the end. It was all in your imagination.

I will keep the first half, but change the ending of it. It went to fast for our tastes and we need these two great characters to end up together happily, but not quickly. And Rory, to me, felt OC. So I will fix it. Thanks for reading you guys! Please leave comments about what you think should happen. Think about Logan, the girl at Tristan's door, Lorelai, how they should get together.

Thanks for reading.

Melanie & Jackie (sitting next to me)


End file.
